Since man first began to use electricity as a power source, he has been faced with the problem of not only turning the current on and off but also switching of such current between circuits. Various types and configurations of switching means have been developed over the years and even automatic switching under predetermined conditions has been accomplished.
In recent years with the advent of miniaturized electronic components, the need for smaller while at the same time less expensive switching means has become increasingly necessary. In the miniaturizing of electrical and electronic circuits, the cost has been decreased tremendously because of simplification of the equipment involved. Switches on the other hand have become difficult to produce in miniaturized form because of the intricacy of the die tools required as well as greater cost in either the skilled labor needed or in complex automated machine required.